1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine for automatically selling products upon insertion of coins and, more particularly, to a control apparatus for a vending machine for displaying different sales data of the vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vending machine is known where the number of products sold is stored therein and displayed thereon. The most advanced vending machines have a plurality of columns storing different products for sale. However, in a conventional vending machine, sales management data such as the number of products sold for each column cannot be stored or displayed.